Mr. DNA
Mr. DNA is a minor character in Jurassic Park. He is an anthropomorphic DNA strand, who hosts a park origin video, which includes fossilized amber with mosquitoes. Story Creation Mr. DNA was created by InGen in order to help visitors understand the processes involved in the creation of the animals on Jurassic Park. A film starring him and InGen's founder, John Hammond, would be played in a theater located in the park's Visitor Center before a tour. Mr. DNA also was used on the maintenance board of Jurassic Park's Geothermal Power Plant and on a board telling how tall a person must be to ride the upcoming Bone Shaker roller coaster. After the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 the cartoon character seemed to have been put out of service by his company for about a decade. Jurassic World Mr. DNA was brought back by the Masrani Global Corporation for their new dinosaur park Jurassic World. He remained the same as his original counterpart, but two variations of him existed, one with only blue and white existed, representing the colors of Jurassic World's logo, and the other being red and white. His body had also been made thinner, his hands being larger, his neck being shorter, his eyebrows being more pronounced with a pencil-like pattern, and his mouth being larger and wider. His bucked teeth were also more pronounced and he appeared to have a chin. Visitors could encounter him in the Innovation Center where he explained the basics of genetics and how the dinosaurs where recreated. Comics Mr. DNA appeared in the Jurassic Park Topps adaptation. In order to convey the fact he had a Texan accent to the reader, there was a bit of dialogue concerning how he speaks between Ian Malcolm and Donald Gennaro. "Mr. DNA is from Texas?" asked an apparently incredulous Malcolm. "Kids love cowboys," replied Gennaro, apparently theorizing that Jurassic Park chose to give him such an accent for this reason. Mr. DNA's expository monologue about the creation of dinosaurs and how Jurassic Park functions was also greatly expanded. Video Games Jurassic Park (SNES game) In the SNES game Jurassic Park Mr. DNA would sometimes pop up and tell you some interesting fact on dinosaurs if your avatar didn't move for a certain amount of time. Jurassic Park: Paint and Activity Center In Jurassic Park: Paint and Activity Center there was an episode in which Mr. DNA explained how to clone dinosaurs. Jurassic Park: Trespasser In the level "The Lab" of Jurassic Park: Trespasser, Mr. DNA icons could be found. The icons were shown of the two gates of the dock. On the whiteboards in the administrations building the icons indicate which cargo contained materials for the laboratories. Jurassic Park: Builder Althought Mr. DNA never appeared in the game Jurassic Park: Builder, he appeared in artwork of the game that got posted on the game's Facebook page. LEGO Jurassic World Mr. DNA would be a playable character in the video game LEGO Jurassic World. Outside of being a playable character, he would provide the player with useful information and educational facts during the loading screens of levels. Jurassic World: The Game Mr. DNA was on a screen on the hatchery when you you hatch a dinosaur in Jurassic World: The Game. Board Games Jurassic World Monopoly In Jurassic World Monopoly, Mr. DNA was one of the tokens of the game. Attractions Jurassic Park Discovery Center In the Discovery Center of the Islands of Adventure attraction there was a "Mr. DNA" attraction where one's DNA was seemingly infused with that of prehistoric DNA, creating a human/dinosaur hybrid which is shown via the screens; one merely places one's face over a 3D mesh of one's choice (based upon the answers to a short questionnaire), creating the effect (at the end, however, the DNA mixture becomes too unstable and is "abandoned"). Jurassic Park Institute Tour Mr. DNA was featured in the Jurassic Park Institute Tour. In the attraction Mr. DNA showed a giant doll of Mr. DNA and a unique animation is shown. Gallery Mr-dna-jurassic-park.jpg|Mr. DNA in Jurassic Park first film. Thumb-mr-dna.jpg|Mr. DNA prototype LEGO Jurassic World Mr. DNA.jpg|Mr. DNA in LEGO Jurassic World Mr.DNA.png|Mr. DNA in the music video for Werid Al's Jurassic Park. JurassicParkDNA.jpg Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Narrators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Superorganism Category:Heroic Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutants Category:Genius Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes